


You're more than welcome

by killing_kurare



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Ami is not the only one who thought she had to spend Christmas alone.





	

**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/): holiday  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/): evening

 

 

Ami looks around. The flat is decorated beautifully with christmas figurines: angels, reindeers, snowmen. They are all there. And yet the feeling is different from the past years, when she decorated together with her mother.

“Could be because she isn’t here,” Ami sighs into the silence. Her mother had to leave again because of her job. Normally she managed to be with her on Christmas, but this year Ami is all alone. Her heart aches when she thinks of all the families that spend the holy night together, enjoy dinner, read Christmas Carols and sing songs.

But well, it couldn’t be changed. So her plan is to snuggle up to a blanket, drink a hot tea and read a book.

Suddenly someone knocks at her door. Who could that be? Surely none of her friends … they all had families of their own.

“Hey there, I hope I’m not disturbing you,” the bright voice of Minako echoes through her hall when Ami answers.

A sincere smile spreads across her face. “N-no, of course not! But what are you doing here?”

Minako's smile falters just a little. “Oh, well, I just thought … you could help me with math.”

“On Christmas Eve?”

“Yeah, well, you know …” Minako stammers taking off her coat. That’s when it dawns on Ami: Minako’s family is also far away.

“You’re more than welcome to stay with me.”

Minako smiles and Ami’s plans change. With Minako here, she doesn’t need to snuggle up to her blanket (alone).

 

 

  



End file.
